dungeons and double D's
by Htheconqueror
Summary: This story contains a party of 4 female adventurers. Claire is the kind hearted human cleric of Lliira who wants to help others. Vadania is a drow warlock patron of lolth, who wants to see the world. Leanna is the aggressive half/orc fighter she's looking for a man who can truly rule her. Rita is a mischievous elven rogue who seeks unimaginable treasures.


**_Kobold Burrows_**

The party starts out quite ordinarily in a tavern, drinking copious amounts of alchohol and partying. That is until a young women barges in she appears worried and is looking for brave adventurers to save her son from the savage kobolds. "Please brave adventurers save my child from the evil kobolds he needs your help." Claire responds by promising the young women they will retrieve her son. Rita asked how much money they'd get and the young women responded with "100 gold to the whole group." They stocked up on materials like rope and food preparing to enter the kobold burrows.

They walked towards the supposed location of the burrows weapons drawn. They noticed that the entrance was guarded by 2 kobolds, as they closed in they prepared to pounce on the kobolds. Their attack was successful except for the fact they where where effected by the paralyzing gas getting pulled into the prison room. When they awoke they where restrained with their arms tied behind them and their legs tied to each other's legs. "What's happening?" Claire asked confused. A 3 foot tall red scaled kobold walks in and starts saying " kobold kobold kobold." To whatever was behind him.

9 more kobolds walk in the red scaled kobold says "We see you're waking now, you can help us with our predicament. If you help us we help you."

"What's your predicament?" Claire asked.

"We need you to cure our curse." The kobold says

"Fine, what do we need to do?" Claire asked fuming

"Our curse makes all the men infertile, until we cum in a non-kobold humanoid."

"Wha" Claire started to say before a kobold forced its 10' dick into her vagina. Claire shrieked and tried to close her legs and punch him but all she did was move her ass and breasts in her struggle tempting more kobolds to chose her. Vadania attempted to free herself but her large bust moved and a kobold began railing her sliding in and out of her tight cunt. Rita struggled and was able to slide her ankles out from the anklets before a kobold started fucking her pussy as another kobold started fucking her in the ass. Leanna snarled at the kobold who slid his dick in her tight pussy. Claire began moaning since the instant her hymen had been broken her god started making her innate magical circuits to start overflowing making her increasingly sensitive. The kobold fucking Claire was fast and his dick slid in and out of her 3 times a second while the red kobold who had moved behind her began fucking her in the ass as his small claws explored her DD bust. Vadania was having problems with lolth increasing her sensitivity as her ebony skinned chest was getting massaged by the eager kobold fucking her wet pussy as another kobold climbed onto her shoulders and slid his dick in her parted lips forcing his girth down her throat. Rita was struggling to handle the two front attack on her bottom half the scaly members rubbed and caught at all the right parts of her body digging into the rarely pleasured parts of her ass and vagina. Leanna began to moan threw grit teeth she hadn't realized the capabilities of kobold dicks, the small kobold expertly hit all her weak points without tiring. Claire had started cumming continuously from the over stimulation the red kobold was perfectly fucking her asshole making every part of her body weaken as he sensually massaged my chest. The kobold fucking her vagina had hit my cervix brutally forcing her thoughts to fade as his scales grinded against my G spot. Her mouth was opened wide so the 8th kobold slid his dick in her waiting mouth filling it as he began thrusting into her face. Vadania was struggling in her oxygen deprived state everything felt better every thrust bringing her almost to climaxing. The 9th kobold spread Vadania's ass cheaks wide as he slid his large scaly member in her ass causing her to climax. Rita was moaning loudly from the two scaly dicks digging her out. The 10th kobold saw her lovely parted lips and slid his dick in her mouth while he nipped at her BB-cup breasts. Leanna moaned from the skilled kobolds rhythmic thrusting, his strikes grinded into her base while her body began accepting him. Claire after cumming non stop for 8 minutes her eyes getting heavier and heavier the 3 kobolds all came into her. She swallowed the jizz filling her mouth as her womb and ass where filled with cum. Vadania was cummin about 8 times a minute from lolth's intervention the 3 kobolds in her came filling her body with semen. Rita had cum maybe 3 times from the three sided attack, they all came into her pumping her small frame full of cum. Leanna had cum twice from the kobolds expert movements he came into her womb filling her with warm seed. Every kobold swapped out after they came over the next 8 hours bloating their stomachs and overflowing their wombs.

"Thanks for your assistance in removing the curse, comeback anytime." The red kobold said letting them leave with the boy.


End file.
